Perfect Moment
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Kataang Oneshot random oneshot after invasion, rated to be safe


_Second Kataang oneshot_

_Sometime at the Western Air Temple before Hakoda and Suki arrive_

_Disclaimer: As I regretablly do not own a 65' Mustang, I don't own Avatar :(_

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the fire laughing and telling stories about their nations traditions and customs, when Aang heard in the distance a low rumbling thunder. He got up silently without attracting the rest of the gaang's attention, and walked over to the railing of one of the strange upside-down buildings and looked up at the dark clouds.

He heard soft footsteps behind him that he could only identify as Katara's, who came up besides him and looked at the same daunting clouds Aang himself was looking at a moment ago. Aang's attention went down to Katara's eyes, which looked sullen as they observed the clouds.

"Gonna be a bad storm tonight." Katara said as Aang watched her perfect lips move, forming the words.

She turned to him, and a flash of concern shot across her face, "Aang?"

He nodded dreamily, but still stared at Katara.

Katara tilted her head and raised her hand in front of his face. She snapped her fingers, making Aang jerk out of his trance.

"Huh?" Aang looked around before resting his eyes on Katara.

Katara giggled. "Are you okay, Aang?"

Aang cleared his throat and tried to answer with as much dignity as he could muster, "Yes, I'm fine, and you?" he added politely.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine, a little cold, but I'm okay for the most part."

Something clicked in Aang's mind and he grabbed a coat, from Appa's saddle, that he used in the fire nation and handed it to her, "Here, wear this."

She grabbed the coat and put it on. "Warm enough?" Aang asked with a slight blush as he accidently brushed her hand with his. He turned his head, hoping she didn't notice, and looked back at the group by the campfire. Everyone seemed oblivious to the two by the railing, except obviously Toph who had both feet planted firmly to the ground, gave Aang a small secret thumbs-up, which just made Aang's blush deepen.

Katara hugged herself as she warmed up from the coat, and saw Aang's blush deepen from looking at the campsite. She smiled slightly and grabbed Aang's hand, "It's perfect. Thank you." Aang's blushed even deeper, until he was a dark red and looked away, "S'no problem." he mumbled trying his best to not sound embarrassed.

Katara tightened her grip in Aang's hand and pulled him around the corner, out of sight from the campsite, she stopped them a little ways down the hallway when she was sure no one could hear them.

All Aang could do was just look at her carefully in the silver light of the moon, he saw her eyebrows pull together as she stared at the ground and he put his hand on her arm in comfort. She looked up suddenly in confusion as if she forgot he was here, and smiled when she saw his look of concern.

"Anything bothering you?"

Katara looked at Aang, "No, I'm fine, just thinking. Do you need to talk about anything?"

She looked eager as if expecting a certain answer. "Yea actually, I really need to tell u about something."

Katara's eyes lit up, "Really! What about?"

Aang looked at Katara carefully, "Er... um Momo doesn't feel too good right now, I was wondering if you could check him out."

Katara's face fell slightly, "Oh, ya sure, where is he?"

Aang looked at Katara once more before he disappeared back around the corner and grabbed the slumbering Momo making him wake up with a fuss.

He ran back to Katara and held Momo up to Katara, "I think he might have eaten something weird."

Katara inspected Momo but soon gave up, "I'm not really a vet." she said as Aang's face shrank to a frown which pierced through Katara's heart, "Oh, okay never mind then." He set Momo down who scurried back to the warmth of the fire.

"Well, is there something YOU want to talk about?" Aang looked hopeful at Katara hoping she'll shed some light on the question and why it was asked with so much expectancy. She bit her lip and sighed, looking at the wall behind Aang, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. He stepped towards her, afraid that she might be hurt, he took her hands in his own. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Katara nodded and looked up into Aang's gray eyes, she tugged him into a warm embrace, and whispered in his ear, "I-I love you." She tucked her head in his neck before he could respond, a blush slowly creeping up her face. She started to trace the blue arrows on his arms, a small smile on her lips.

Aang stood there shocked. Did he just hear her correctly?_ She couldn't have, no, she didn't. This is just a dream. _He tried to pull her off of him, but she wouldn't move. _Sure feels real, but she can't love me._

He found his voice and croaked, "R-really?" Katara pulled away slightly and looked up, "Of course, why would I make something like that up?" _She loves me! _

Aang touched her neck and pulled her closer to him, "I love you too." Katara was shocked by the confidence in his voice and hugged him closer. They broke apart after a few moments, and they both got lost in each others eyes. They didn't notice that they had been drifting closer to each other until their faces were inches apart, when Aang's eyelids began to droop, Katara moved one of her hands to the back of his neck and pulled them until their noses were touching. She stopped and waited, to see if this is what he wanted.

Aang flushed and closed the remaining distance, and placed his soft lips on hers, it started out timid and shy, until Katara's tongue traced Aang's closed lips which opened with a sigh sending a breath of Aang to Katara making her shudder slightly. Their lips moved together, their tongues tasting every corner of their mouths, their hands rubbing each others back and arms and sometimes neck, until a small shock wave scattered past them rattling the light fixtures on the wall. The two broke apart quickly just as Sokka came around the corner whistling, looking for his room. Toph trailed behind casting her glazed eyes over in the general direction of Aang and Katara.

She gave another slight thumbs-up to them and walked down the hallway feeling for her own room. Aang's blush got infinitely deeper at Toph's thumbs-up knowing if it wasn't for her, Sokka would be chasing him through the halls of the temple, machete in hand.

He looked at Katara who was looking aghast at Toph's retreating figure, she heard a small grunt and realized Aang was watching her curiously. She blushed when she realized what had just passed between them wasn't very innocent, as their usual pecks had been before.

"Well, goodnight." Aang looked warily at Katara who was staring at him. She snapped to attention when she realized Aang was talking to her, "Oh, ya, goodnight." Another blush creeping up her face. He turned to go to his room, but stopped himself and instead walked up to Katara and kissed her gently on the lips, "Goodnight." his voice was husky as he whispered for her to have 'sweet dreams'.

She stared at his back as he made his way to his room, he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder giving Katara a quick wink before going into his room to let his thundering heart calm down, after their perfect moment.

Katara smiled to herself and accidently walked into five empty rooms before finding hers. She let the blush fade away and her heart slow down before looking out her window at the almost full moon, thinking of their perfect moment.

When she fell asleep that night, she dreamed only of blue arrows and gray eyes.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. that was HORRIBLE! oh well, review!

Click on the button!

-look down-

see it? yes? good! no click on it!


End file.
